Cheetos & Pudding
by 1xmocha
Summary: It was times like this that Ryoma wondered why he ever agreed to this relationship. Wimbleton, tennis, press conferences, sex, money, and of course, pudding and cheetos. OT5 crack.


1Cheetos and Pudding

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T + (slight lime)

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Summary: It was times like this that Ryoma wondered why he ever agreed to this relationship. Wimbleton, tennis, press conferences, sex, money, and of course, pudding and cheetos. OT5 crack.

Dedication: Yeah so I was REALLY bored and watching Wimbleton reruns because it won't stop freakin' raining over there so they can't play the new matches...so this little piece of crack is the result of that. This is dedicated to Playgirl Eugene and Mini.Naura for their wonderful fics; go read them if you haven't already and review! And now, no with the crack... ;p

CP

Ryoma was bored.

Not the type of bored like hey how much longer till class is over kind of bored but the kind of bored where you felt like just killing yourself to get over it.

And where was he you ask?

Wimbleton.

Yes I know how that sounds. Who wouldn't like going to a big fancy tournament like that and play all kinds of amazing players?

Well, Ryoma begged to differ.

Wimbleton was boring...he was th best their was even though people like Federer or Roddick could give him a good game...he still beat them easily anyway.

Yeah so he just won yet another Wimbleton and every year he gave the tournament the benefit of the doubt and every year it proved him wrong.

He was just so tired of it all...

He just wanted to go curl up in his lovers's arms and pig out on cheetos and pudding and then have sex 'till morning.

Was that really so much to ask?

Ryoma gave a forced smile as yet again, Roddick pretty much molested the boy on court with all the handshakes, pats on the backs, and hugs.

See Federer and Roddick had this some huge attachment to him and always came to games where he was playing and ALWAYS touched him.

It annoyed him to end. Especially his boyfriends.

Fuji, Atobe, Sanada, and Tezuka were all highly possessive their "precious little uke" and anyone who touched him or looked at him.

Ryoma wasn't stupid. He knew he was highly attractive and every girly for a boy and short.

Pretty much the perfect description on an uke.

He hated it. His boyfriends loved it.

And they needed to see fit that everyone knew it. And when someone violated that golden rule...well...they never looked at him.

Ryoma just wanted to shoot them at those times regardless of how he felt for them.

Ryoma smiled slightly as his overexcited manager talked on and on about what a press conference this was gonna be.

She was pretty cute so it made up for her annoyingness.

Ryoma walked into the locker room stripping of his sweaty clothes.

He was about to step into the shower when a very familiar hand wrapped around his waist and brought him flush up against the figure.

"Syuuske...what are you doing here." Ryoma moaned as he brought Ryoma up for a kiss.

Fuji chuckled, "We came to see you win the Wimbleton of course. They were all great matches; Tezuka was very pleased. But, I still don't like how Roddick was touching you. I think I need to teach him a lesson"Fuji spoke as he kissed his way down Ryoma's neck leaving very noticeable hickeys.

"Ngh...no you won't. It didn't mean anything so don't get so worked up about it." Ryoma bit out as Fuji continued downwards.

"Stop...I have a press conference." Ryoma moaned as Fuji began to take off his pants to join Ryoma's naked form.

Ryoma looked to the door hoping someone was going to bust in and save him. But not very likely.

"Saa..don't worry; we've got plenty of time. And besides, a little lateness never hurt anyone. The others will cover for us. Besides," Fuji pointed to the bag beside them, "I brought you pudding and cheetos with a ponta."

POT

He was late for his press conference.

An hour late.

His manger was furious.

Ryoma was pissed at Fuji.

And Fuji just smiled the entire time.

It really didn't hurt his reputation walking in an hour late with another guy, limping, and hickeys all over your neck...oh not at all Ryoma snorted sarcastically.

He managed to find his other lovers in the crowd and glared at them for letting Fuji be alone.

He then had to sit in that boring session for 3 hours answering pointless questions.

He sometimes wondered why he ever became pro...

POT

When he got done he was surprised to see his lovers still waiting for him when he got out of the conference. He ran over to them and gave them each a hug and kiss, except Fuji.

"Saa..Ryoma-kun you're so mean." Fuji fake pouted.

"Why were you an hour late?" questioned Tezuka from his position holding Ryoma.

Ryoma glared at Fuji

"I told you guys we need a freakin' leash for him. Sex crazed people should not be left alone in the locker rooms." Ryoma declared.

"Ahh..I see." Sanada nodded now knowing why the boy was late.

Atobe smirked at him, "Well brat if you weren't so cute sex crazed beasts wouldn't come rape you."

"I am not a sex crazed beast." Fuji defended.

The rest of them looked at him disbelievingly.

"Yeah and I didn't just win the Wimbleton." Ryoma snorted sarcastically.

Tezuka sighed and ruffled Ryoma's hair like a little kid, "Congrats. What do you want to do tonight?"

Ryoma pouted and shook off the kid like gesture and ran to Atobe, and gave a seductive smile, pushing up against a very willing Atobe.

"Well...we could have sex but Syuuske can't join.He needs to be taught a lesson" Ryoma winked.

Atobe smirked pulling up Ryoma's face to him trying to get on Fuji's nerves.

Tezuka and Sanada sighed.

Fuji frowned.

"...you're so cruel Ryo-chan..."

POT

Ryoma woke up the next morning with a craving for pudding and cheetos that Fuji had brought him earlier.

Why this weird combination you ask?

Well it was am long story involving lunch where Atobe insisted pudding was better the Fuji's cheetos. So Ryoma solved by eating them together which surprising wasn't as bad as atobes cooking...from that point on they ended up having sex in the kitchen because apparently to them, their "Ryo-chan" looked so sexy eating it and they just had to take him them and there.

It was times like these Ryoma wondered why he ever agreed to this relationship.

It's not like he needed money(he was way richer than Atobe by far and Atobe was depressed for the whole stinkin' day when his manger let it slip one day about the 120 million dollars he had in the bank...)

**Flashback**

"What do you want for Christmas. Ore-sama will buy you anything." Atobe boasted money smug to him as he was talking to the manger.

Fuji had followed him in dragging Tezuka and Sanada with him.

"Just how much money do you have Atobe-san?" his manger questioned.

"75 million." Atobe said proudly.

His manger gave him a funny look.

"Don't you dare.." he warned her.

"Well Ryoma-kun here has 120 million in the bank so you really have nothing to brag about." his manger spoke like she was talking about the weather.

"..." There was a long, unbelievable silence after that.

"Why didn't you tell us you had that kind of money?" Sanada said in shock.

Ryoma shrugged his shoulders, "It's not like you asked. Besides, I don't really have the need to flaunt my money like some people." Ryoma spoke looking pointedly at the shell shocked Atobe.

"How did you get that kind of money?" Tezuka spoke putting a comforting hand on Atobe's shoulder.

Ryoma smirked. "Years of saving and a few tournament here and there..."

"..."

"Atobe-san don't be like that. If it makes you feel any better Ryoma here will have sex with you as much as you want before his next tournament." his manger spoke.

"Your not my pimp!" Ryoma pouted but still shocked at his manager's suggestion.

Atobe looked at him strangely.

"Yes, I think that's a fine idea." Atobe smirked as he dragged Ryoma out of the room followed by their other lovers.

Ryoma didn't get out of bed for 2 days.

**Flashback end.**

Yeah so his romance life really wasn't what you would call "normal".

Really, _really_ not normal...

But, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Oswari.

Note: I hope you all liked my utter crack. It's to make up for my depressingness of my Vice story... ;p


End file.
